If You Give the Avengers
by DeadlyJellyBaby
Summary: I don't always make the Avengers cookies, but when I do, they fight over the last one. :) As always, I got bored. And for the sake of this story, Thor and Loki are on Earth. ;)
1. The Last Cookie

_Hey guys!_ _So I was bored and thought this little story up! This is my first Avengers story that is actualy in a normal story format and isn't completely random. This is not the best, I know, but I needed something to help with my writers block and this was it. It's kinds sorta OOC, with some exagerated personality from Thor O.o Hope you enjoy anyways! _

_Disclaimer: Do I really need this? I think we all know that I **don't** own the Anvengers. If I did there would be more ninjas. ;)_

* * *

If You Give The Avengers The Last Chocolate Chip Cookie

"Hey guys, there's a cookie left! Does anyone want it?" I yelled across the room to Tony, Bruce, Steve, Thor, and Loki, who were sitting on some couches.

"Is it one of those homemade, chocolate chip cookies that you made earlier?" Tony yelled back.

"Well, duh, what other cookies are there?" I said with an eye roll. I walked over to them and waved the cookie in the air. Tony grabbed the cookie out of my hand.

"Wait, why does Tony get the last cookie?" Bruce asked.

"It's my tower," Tony replied. I took the cookie back.

"You know what?" I said, failing to hide my smile, "I'm not going to give the cookie to any one unless they can convince me that they should have it."

"Not this again," Bruce mumbled as he quickly walked out of the room.

"Like I said, it's my tower," Tony said.

"I LIKE THE COOKIES BEST!" Thor said. Steve sighed.

"Why don't you guys just split the cookie?" He suggested. Stark and Thor ignored him and started arguing, rather loudly, about who should get the last of the precious cookies.

"Yah," Loki said, magically appearing beside me," Why don't we just split it?"

"Good idea," I said. Without anyone noticing, I quickly split the cookie in half. I gave part to Loki and kept the other half for myself.

"And this is why you always make an odd number of cookies," Smiling, I sat down to watch the two people who still hadn't noticed the cookie was gone.

"Indeed," Loki said, also watching the argument with amusement.

"What can I say, "I said cheerfully, "My cookies are to die for."

"HEY!" Thor protested suddenly, "WHERE DID THE LAST COOKIE GO?" I bit my lip, but then burst into laughter with Loki.

* * *

_Hey, did I mention I'm a Loki fan? Anyways, hope that wasn't too bad and you at least thought of smiling. If you like some seriously random stuff, please read my other Avengers story and mabye my Doctor Who, if you want ;) I'm trying to write a random story for the BBC Sherlock also, but I need to get rid of some more writters block first. If you have a suggestion for this story, please let me know. _

_Tea and Biscuts,_

_DeadlyJellyBaby :)_


	2. Snow Forts

_Here's the second chapter for this story. Well, the second _attempt _at a chapter. Inspired by the fact that we had snow and at some point in time I'm going to make a snow fort. Again, I hope its not painful to read. I'm not very good at writing :P_

_I don't own the Avengers. If I did, there would be more ninjas!_

* * *

If You Give the Avengers a Snow Fort

It was very peaceful outside. A little too peaceful. I threw my snowball at the back of Steve's unknowing head. It hit its target and he jumped.

"Did you just throw that at me?" He asked as he rubbed the snow off his clothes.

"Who, me? Maybe. Depends. On a scale of 1 to the Hulk how mad would you be?"

"Well-" Steve got cut off by another snowball. I didn't throw that one but I laughed all the same. "Stark!"

"Hey I didn't throw that!" Tony said.

"Wait, who threw it then?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Sorry I was aiming for Julia." Bruce said. I couldn't help it; I fell to the ground laughing. Well, I laughed until I got a snowball to the face.

"Oh, it's on!" I started to build a wall from the snow.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked. I jumped as he seemed to randomly appear.

"Building a snow fort. I'm declaring a snow ball fight!" I paused, then added "Tony and Loki are on my team!"

"Why would I get involved in-"

"I'll make you guys some cookies." I said, cutting Loki off. He thought about it.

"Deal." He said finally. I punched the air.

"YES! Now let's make a snow fort!" I said excitedly. Steve, Bruce, and eventually Thor, started to make their own fort as we made ours. As we were finishing up, Clint and Natasha walked by.

"Whoa, hey, Clint! Natasha! You guys should totally be the referees for our snow fight!" I said with a grin. They gave me a skeptical look. I tried giving them the puppy dog look, which, sadly, doesn't work on them. They shook heads.

"Cookies?"

"Alright," Natasha said with a sigh.

"Gees, who knew I could bribe so many people with my cookies? Anyways, there are pretty much no rules. And may the odds be ever in your favor!" The Hunger Games reference got me some odd looks but I felt it was worth it. Clint announced the start and everyone started throwing snowballs. At the end Natasha declared it was a tie. We were too busy laughing to care. Needless to say everyone was soaked from all the snow.

"Hey, who wants some hot chocolate?"

* * *

_I hope this was okay. May or may not write more chapters... all depends on my boredom and inspiration levels. Still trying to write that Sherlock fic. So...yah. Thank you for reading. For super randomness read my other stuff... Also, forgot to mention this earlier! The wonderful character this story's pov is from is Julia... Just in case you were wondering.  
_

_Hot coca and marshmallows,_

_deadlyjellybaby_


End file.
